Paldog's TAR: International All-Stars
The Amazing Race: International All-Stars is a fantasy game hosted by Paldog on the RFF board. The race features seven teams who have participated on The Amazing Race, seven teams who have participated on international versions of The Amazing Race and one team from a past season of Paldog's fantasy games. Production Casting The race features seven teams returning from previous editions of The Amazing Race. These seven teams are: *Flo Pesenti and Zach Behr, friends and winners of Season 3. *Linda Ruiz and Karen Heins, bowling moms who placed 4th on Season 5. *Nathan Hagstrom and Jennifer Parker, dating couple who placed 4th on Season 12. *Marisa Axelrod and Brooke Jackson, southern belles who placed 8th on Season 13. *Jaime Edmondson and Cara Rosenthal, former NFL chearleaders who placed 2nd on Season 14 and 9th on Season 18. *Jet and Cord McCoy, brothers and cowboys who placed 2nd on Season 16 and 6th on Season 18. *Bill and Cathi Alden, grandparents who placed 5th on Season 19. The race also features seven teams returning from various international versions of The Amazing Race. These seven teams are: *Mardy and Marsio Juwono, brothers who placed 4th on Season 1 of The Amazing Race Asia. *Marc Nelson and Rovilson Fernandez, best buddies who placed 3rd on Season 2 of The Amazing Race Asia. *Paul Hayes and Mahama "Nash" Nashirua, expat teachers who placed 11th on Season 2 of The Amazing Race: China Rush. *Mary Zhijie and Cecilia Xinyao, cousins who placed 5th on Season 2 of The Amazing Race: China Rush. *Richard and Joey Toutounji, married entrepreneurs who placed 9th on Season 1 of The Amazing Race Australia. *Matt Nunn and Tom Warriner, farmers who placed 4th on Season 1 of The Amazing Race Australia. *Sam Schoers and Renae Wauhop, models who placed 2nd on Season 1 of The Amazing Race Australia. The race also features one team returning from a previous fantasy game hosted by Paldog: *Emily Osment and Ashley Tisdale, Disney Channel stars who placed 2nd on Season 1. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *''Italicized'' results indicate the position of the team at the mid-point of a two-episode leg. If a team used the Fast Forward in the first half of the leg, they were able to skip the remaining tasks in the second half of the leg as well and go directly to the Pit Stop. *An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. *Matching letters means the teams paired up at an Intersection. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. Note 1: Leg 1 was supposed to be a Double Elimination leg, with the last two teams to check in at the Pit Stop being eliminated. However, since Linda & Karen quit the race, this leg was changed to a Triple Elimination leg. The last two teams to check in at the Pit Stop were still eliminated. Note 2: Jaime & Cara and Marisa & Brooke originally arrived in 6th and 11th place. However, both received a thirty-minute penalty for incorrectly completing the Detour. Due to the penalties of Flo & Zach and Mardy & Marsio, Jaime & Cara ended up checking in 4th after their penalty. Due to the penalties of Paul & Nash and Richard & Joey, Marisa & Brooke ended up checking in 10th after their penalty. Note 3: Flo & Zach and Mardy & Marsio originally arrived in 4th and 5th place. However, both teams incurred two thirty-minute penalties: one for incorrectly completing the Detour and another for taking a taxi to the Pit Stop when they were supposed to walk. This dropped them to 5th and 6th place. Note 4: Paul & Nash originally arrived in 9th place. However, they incurred three thirty-minute penalties: one for choosing which team member would perform the Roadblock after opening the clue, another for incorretly completing the Roadblock, and the third for not settling up with their cab. They dropped to 11th place. Note 5: Richard & Joey originally arrived in 12th place. However, they incurred two thirty minute penalties: one for having one team member eat more cuy than the other at the market and another for taking a taxi to the Pit Stop instead of walking like they were supposed to. This dropped them to 13th place, and eliminated them. Note 6: Jet & Cord were given a thirty-minute penalty for taking a taxi to the Pit Stop when they were supposed to walk. This was unaired since it did not affect their placement and they were still eliminated. Note 7: Linda & Karen quit the race for personal reasons. Note 8: Leg 2 was a double-elimination leg. The last two teams to be checked in at the Pit Stop were both eliminated. Note 9: Since Nathan & Jennifer were eliminated in leg 2 without using their Express Pass, it was given to the winners of the leg, Flo & Zach. Note 10: Leg 7 was a double length leg, with 2 Roadblocks and 2 Detours, shown over two episodes. The placements listed in the first column reflect the order teams arrived at the leg's halfway point. ___ & ___, who used the Fast Forward in the first half of the leg, were able to skip the remaining tasks in the second half of the leg as well and go directly to the Pit Stop. Note 11: The U-Turn in Leg X was a Blind U-Turn; ___ & ___ did not have to reveal themselves to the other teams as having used the U-Turn. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are taken from quotes made by the racers. Up until the end of Leg 9, the team who provided the title quote received a 30-minute time credit at the Pit Stop. *'Leg 1:' "You Do Have Many Near Death Experiences (Bolivia)" - Cara *'Leg 2:' "You Are a Disgusting Human Being (Argentina)" - Flo *'Leg 3:' Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - Express Pass *'Leg 2' - Get Out of Jail Free Card *'Leg 3' - Penalty Pass Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Bolivia) *Miami, Florida, United States (American Airlines Arena) (Starting Line) * Miami (Miami International Airport) to La Paz, Bolivia (El Alto International Airport) * La Paz (El Alto International Airport) to Sucre (Juana Azurduy de Padilla International Airport) *Sucre (Casa de La Libredad) *Sucre (Cal Orck'o) * Sucre (Sucre Bus Station) to Potosí (Potosí Bus Station) *Potosí (The Real Deal Tours) *Potosí (Mercado Central) *Potosí (National Mint of Bolivia) The Hazard task required Mary & Cecilia to figure out the four names of Sucre by asking locals for help. In this Fast Forward, teams needed to travel by taxi to the National Library and search for a man dressed as Simon Bolivar. The first team who found him will win the Fast Forward. The Roadblock took teams on a Switchback to The Amazing Race: Unfinished Business, and required team members to construct a life-sized 20-foot sculpture of a dinosaur. Once the dinosaur was properly built, teams would receive their next clue. The very first Detour of the Race gave the teams the choice of Go Up and Down or Search In and Out. In Go Up and Down, teams entered the Roasario Bajo mine and took a difficult marked path through the low ceilings and darkness of the mine to find their next clue at the end of the path. In Search In and Out, teams chose a bag of over 2,500 silver coins. They then needed to search the bag's contents for one of only two coins with a picture of Phil on it. Once they found a Phil coin, they were be able to trade the coin with their guide for their next clue. Additional Tasks: *At the Starting Line, teams needed to search the bottom section of the arena's seats to find their next clue. The first five teams to complete the task were placed on the first charter flight from La Paz to Sucre. The next five teams were placed on the second charter flight, landing one hour behind the first. The last five teams to complete the task were placed on the third charter flight, landing one hour behind the second. In addition, the last team to complete the task would have to complete a Hazard once in Sucre. *Upon landing in Sucre, teams needed to figure out "The Place Where Bolivian Independence Was Born", the Casa de La Libredad, where their next clue awaited. *Teams needed to push a mine cart full of silver from the Potosí Bus Station to The Real Deal Tours to receive their next clue. *At the Mercado Central, each team member needed to eat a serving of cuy, which is another name for grilled guinea pig. After both team members consumed one guinea pig each, teams would receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Bolivia → Argentina) *Sucre (Parque Bolivar) *Sucre (Joy Ride) * Sucre (Juana Azurduy de Padilla International Airport) to Mendoza, Argentina (Governor Francisco Gabrielli International Airport) *Mendoza (Trapiche) (Overnight Rest) *Mendoza (Cerro Arco) During the Pit Stop, teams were transported from Potosí to Parque Bolivar in Sucre. In this leg's Fast Forward, teams had to drive themselves to the Rio Mendoza. There, they needed to choose a rafting guide and go rafting down the river following a marked course. The first team to reach the end of the rafting course would win the Fast Forward. In this leg's Detour, teams chose between Wine or Dine. In Wine, team walked inside the winery, where they had to taste 10 different locally produced wines. Teams then had to match the wines to another set of 10 glasses of the same wines. When all the glasses were in their correct pairs, teams received their next clue. In Dine, teams walked to a nearby marked house, where they had to make 100 traditional Argentinean empanadas, 50 meat and 50 cheese. Once the empanada master approved all 100 empanadas, teams received their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to use a provided map to navigate to a paragliding drop zone; meanwhile, his or her teammate, the one not performing the Roadblock, chose an instructor and tandem paraglided to the same location. Once team members were reunited with their partners, they were able to check into the next Pit Stop. Additional Tasks: *At Joy Ride, teams had to order a bottle of the "amazing" wine. Using the wine bottle, teams had to figure out their next city, as well as their next destination: Trapiche in Mendoza, Argentina. *Teams signed up for one of three departure times the following morning from Trapiche, where teams spent the night. They received their next clue at their departure time. Leg 3 (Argentina → Antarctica) * Mendoza (Governor Francisco Gabrielli International Airport) to Ushuaia (Ushuaia International Airport) *Ushuaia (Ushuaia Harbor) to King George Island, Antarctica (Dock)